The Seven Sins of Kindergarten
by Loka Sanma
Summary: It's another average day in kindergarten and it's snacktime for the Homunculous. Yes our favorite sins are in kindergarten and they're having quite an interesting time...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Homunculous from Fullmetal Alchemist. Even though I want to... All I own is the idea for the plot and Ms. Smith, who is a random person that popped into my head because I needed a teacher.**

**A/N: I wrote this story after watching the entire series of FMA subbed and I liked the Homunculous so much I had to write about them. And then the caffeine kicked in and they turned out to be five-year olds. The horror!**

The Seven Sins of Kindergarten

"Alright kids. Time for snack!" Ms. Smith said, putting plates of apple pieces on the table that lay in the middle of the classroom.

"YAY!" Gluttony screamed, dashing to the table. The other kids followed after him and sat around the table to eat their pieces of juicy, delicious apple.

"Hey Gluttony, look over there! A pie!" Greed cried. Gluttony looked around in search of the pie and Greed snatched some apple from Gluttony's plate. He snickered evilly and put them in his pockets.

When Gluttony turned around to find most of his apple pieces to be kidnapped he burst into tears.

While Lust comforted Gluttony and offered him some of her apple, Greed set his sights on Wrath, who was sittingoff to theother sidehim and was glaring at the table as he ate his peices of apple.

"Hey Wrath, Pride broke your toy train, but he won't admit it," Greed whispered, pointing discreetly at Pride.

"HE DID WHAT!" Wrath lunged across the table and started smacking Pride in the head.

"Gah! What did I do Wrath!" Pride cried, holding up his hands to defend himself. Greed laughed and took some of Wrath's apple pieces to add to his growing collection.

Wrath saw Greed swipe his apple pieces out of the corner of his eye and he wouldn't stand for it. "Freeze Greed!" he yelled as he whirled around and pointed at the offender.

Greed stopped in the middle of putting a piece of apple in his pocket. "Uh…hi Wrath…"

"GRAH!" Wrath jumped on Greed and startedhitting him. "Give me back my apple!"

Envy glared at Greed. He couldn't stand someone else having more, and possibly better, apple than him. It just wasn't right. He reached across the table and grabbed some of the apple on Greed's plate and ate it in happiness.

Pride sat up and sighed. "I'm glad Wrath found a new target," he said, going back to eating his apple.

Sloth rolled her eyes and ate her apple in silence. She wasn't going to get involved in something as stupid as a fight over a few pieces of apple. She didn't know why the boys insisted to beat each other up so much. And over such trivial things too.

"Would you two stupid heads stop fighting!" Lust yelled causing everyone to gasp. Lust had uttered what, to their little 5 year old minds consider, to be one of the foulest curses words known to man. Stupid head.

"I'm telling!" Pride whined, running off to tell the teacher.

"I'm telling too!" Envy cried, grabbing his apple and running off.

"I'm still gonna hurt you!" Wrath said, hitting Greed on the head.

Greed started crying and Wrath stopped for a second. Sloth grabbed the back of Wrath's shirt and pulled him off Greed and into his chair. "Now eat your apple and forget about the whole thing," Sloth said, taking another bite of her apple.

Wrath pouted.

Pride and Envy returned with Ms. Smith and she picked up the sniffling Greed. "Who hurt you Greed?" she asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Greed sniffed and pointed to Wrath.

"Now Wrath, what did I tell you about hitting other people?" Ms. Smith said, looking at him sternly.

"...Don't?" Wrath guessed.

"Exactly. Now what do you have to say to Greed?" Ms. Smith said, letting Greed sit back down.

"I'm sorry," Wrath said.

"I forgive you," Greed replied.

All the other kids cheered.

**Another note: If you couldn't tell by the way the story focused mostly on him, I'm a Greed fan. He's just so forking cool! I guess all the Homunculous are cool, but Greed's my favorite. Anyways,I hoped you liked it and please review soI know how to improve!**


End file.
